The Sloppy Entrance
Remaining Contenders Episode Workroom Part 1 The queens all look around in confusion and annoyance as one queen parts her botoxed lips. "Why the fuck are we here again?" She says as the camera pans out, revealing sixteen queens - new and old. Opening Sequence Rubaul stands above the title in her pink and white racer suit, her 100% polyester wig waving in the wind as she cackles loudly and says "Season Two of the sexy series; 'Ruba's Fugly Race'. The Winner will receive a headline spot on the Glee Wiki® Pride Tour, a sickening supply of make-up from the Lily Summers collection, and 100,000 puffle points." and the opening sequence ends, the screen fading as they go back to the queens in the workroom. Workroom Part 2 The queens look at eachother in shock, remembering what happened last season. Queens - new and old - begin to scope the new competition, judging eachother on their drag as suddenly, They make eye contact. Barbie sees Kalison across the room and leaps toward her like a tiger, her wig flying free, her lashes taking off as she lets out a mighty roar, tackling Kalison to the ground. She clutches at her neck, slamming her head off the ground over and over. The queens look back, faces covered in shock. Barbie continues to attack her like a lion for stealing her identity. Meanwhile, Clara walks toward Lady Ratchet making light conversation. "Girl, we have to win this season. The heathers can't lose Lady Ra--" Clara says as she is interrupted by the palm of Lady's hand. "That's Ming Lee to you, girl. I had to change my identity out of embarrassment and now I'm a sexy K-pop star and Barbara wont leave me the fuck alone. By the way who the fuck are the heathers?" She says, sipping a bicardi breezer. "Girl... Me, You, Barbie and Cleo obviously, miss thing." They smile at eachother, clacking their glasses as Bayonse does a death drop at this shocking news, her face forming into orangu at the sickening news. She immediately runs toward Kalison, who is covered in cuts and bruises from her Barbie Buckfast onslaught. "Girl, these bitches are COMING for you and Carrie. They're bitter that you slayed they're vaginas and now they're making you pay. Lets team up along with Carrie and a sexual new newbie, Jiggly Freak aka Miss Alyssa for comfort. Us Chanels can make her pretty. Maybe." Bayonse smiles at Kalison, Kalison cackling back to her as Clara and Ming shake their heads in disapproval. "Boogers..." Clara whispers to herself. The new girls all sit around and act nice and don't really do much until the newest of the ladies, Jiggly FREAK stands on the table. "Shia Labeouf was such a good dancer in the Elastic Heart video and now he's getting arrested!!!!! No me gusta!!!!!" She screams, everyone looking back in shock, Cleopatra's flexible jaw hitting the floor. Kalison smirks slighty "I will make her a STAR." She says, gagged at how iconic Miss Jiggly is. "SHE-MAIL HER IN HAUS OF GAGS" They hear screamed from the other side of the room as they run to the screen, excited for what is in store. Rubaul appears on the screen. "This week, you have no challenge ladies. Just get to know eachother very well. You're in lockdown." The doors and windows suddenly lock, trapping the ladies inside. "You will get to know eachother and at the end of the week, You, Girls, will get to vote out whoever you want. Good luck." The video ends and the girls are over it. They all take a sit and cry at the current circumstance. "Okay lets all just get along (:" says new girl, miss Foxy Cruz (Rufus). "Oh bitch..." Rosetta Flare replies, downgrading the other new queen. "Are you stupid? Did you even watch last season?" She asks Foxy, who just shakes her head and puts on a pair of shades in her handbag that read "Idk them". The old queens tear into Foxy, ripping off her wigs, cutting her designer clothing into shreds and ruining her reputation. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, The Chanels start to plan their attack. "Welcome to the team, ladies." Says Kalison, wearing a red robe that covers her face, matching the other three girls. "Hello Chanel" They all say in unison to Kalison. "We're all voting off Barbie, OK? She's a cunt." Kalison demands, snapping her fingers. "The Uglies aka Heathers are surely voting me off so we need to come for them. If any of you disobey me, I have power." She tries to strike fear into Bayonse, Carrie and Jiggly. It doesn't work. The Heathers on the other side of the room plan to get everyone to vote for Kalison as they start campaigning. Barbie goes around bribing them all with Halloween party wigs as the other three sit on their ass and watch her do all the work. "So" Ming says, smacking her lips together. "I wonder what the runway theme is..." The awkward silence lingers in the air as the camera pans over to some new queens who need the screen time tbh. Rubén Z Dix and Rose Quartz sit in a corner together, talking about the elimination. "What the fuck has this got to do with dra--" Rose Quartz begins to say as she is interrupted by Rubén. "Wait, are you Rose Quartz? I think I went to Hebrew school with you." Rubén says, Rose Quartz rolling her eyes, walking away. Annie sits in the middle of the room, alone. and bored. Cher looking at her from the distance. "Why is she back? No one wants her back." Cher says, monotone. Barbara laughs lightly as she begins to scream "I DONT CARE AS LONG SHE STAYS IN THE SHADE OF MY LAMPSHADE BECAUSE I WANNA BE YOUR LAMPSHADE, EVERYONE OUT THERE WATCHING THIS." Barbara has an emotional breakdown, crying and screaming and pissing ect. Cher just calls her ass a gobble gobble head and runs off. Lulu fixes her wig in the mirror as Ming walks up behind her. "So girl..." Ming says. "Us Asian sisters got to stick together, eh?" She laughs, Ming raising her eyebrow. "Bitch you white?" "UM no girl I'm a k-pop star HOW DARE YOU. I am Ming Lee Chen... The elusive chanteuse." Lulu death drops before running away, as the door opens, Rubaul entering. "Thank you ladies, I hope you have made your decision. Don't disappoint. Runway theme is; Lady In Red." Ru says, before leaving. They all throw together last minute ensembles before scampering onto the runway. Runway The queens all get on the runway, showcasing their sexy looks. The music theme thing begins to play (The little commence, break. down.). As Rubaul announces the queens who are about to walk the runway. "First up; The beautiful Rose Quartz". Rose walks out in a simple-ass dress and a simple-ass hairstyle with a simple-ass bracelet with her simple-ass walk and her boring-ass poses. Perry looks at her in shock, gagged at how boring she is and almost falls asleep. Guest judge Alison Jean - Pop icon and Kalison's twin sits and takes selfies, adding kawaii stickers to the images in her Hello Kitty hoodie. Rose continues to smile and walk the runway like a boring queen. "El Vampira, Redwing if ya nasty." Rubaul says as Clara makes her entrance on the runway. She's wearing a long red ball gown with, only what can be called an attempt at "horror" makeup. She works her el Vampira magic, working the runway and staying in character, but the judges are just confused, looking back in surprise. "Mrs. Freak, May I call her Jiggly?" Rubaul says as Jiggly waddles onto the runway, totally prepared for her "Lady in red" realness with her orange long-sleeved top and her pink shorts, paired with dark purple socks. Alison Jean death drops at the sight of this mess, Perry clocking her moustache as Jiggly waddles back up the runway. "Next up, Miss Lulu." Lulu walks out and the whole panel gasps in shock. She's wearing approx. 3% red on her whole body. She walks down the runway in complete silence, no music to back her up. They are gagged. Horrified. Orangu. Lulu leaves, her head hanging in shame. "LEMME BE YO LAMPSHADE" Barbara screams, running up and down the runway in about three seconds, leaving the panel in shock. Perry smacks her lips together "okay girl... NEXT." (HALFTIME: THE UN-MEMORABLE QUEEN RUNWAY WALKS) Rosetta1.png|Rosetta Flare Rubén.png|Rubén Z Dix Foxy1.png|Foxy Cruz Cleopatra.png|Cleopatra De Boer Cher Noble.png|Cher Noble Bayonse.png|Bayonse Barbie.png|Barbie Buckfast Carrie.png|Carrie Magee She walks the runway and everyone is in shock and disgusted are her being just generally ugly and dismissed her presence, which she reacts by running off and planning an "I'm the victim" act. Kalison comes out working her fishy fierceness on the runway with only a bikini and relying on that body, resting on pretty. Just like last season. That is all. They're sick of it. Ming lee comes out and just acts like an asian k-pop star, singing girls generation and stretching her eyes back to look asian. They all take a large amount of offence to it and they kick her off the stage. The screen fades to them all at the end of the runway, ready for their critiques. "Ladies, I told you you would vote eachother but honestly i had no plans for a challenge this week so I made you just sit about and do nothing lol we're actually judging who stays and who leaves based on your current looks and your relevance in the workroom. Nothing counts more than a first impression. Remember; Everything counts, ladies!" they all death drop in unison, shocked at this information. "Now, If I say your name, step forward." The queens look scared at Rubaul. "Lulu, Rubén, Barbara, Foxy, Cleopatra, Barbie, Carrie. You're safe." They all sigh, Carrie spraying money from her nipples in excitement as they leave the stage. "Now... It's time for your critiques, First up, Cher Noble." Perry rolls her eyes. "Girl... Pants on the runway, really? You're better than that, bitch. And your time to shine? Girl, you faded. You were a boring bitch. and THAT is the TEA, my friend." Cher scoffs at her comment, ignoring her. "Next up, Miss Clara." Alison holds up her phone and takes a selfie, then focuses her attention on Miss Redwing. "Girl you nailed the dress, but your entrance was nothing gag-worthy. Ming outshined you." Editing then comes into play, making it look as if Clara is fuming at Ming even though there is NO WAY IN HELL she would be. Generic Drag race. "Onto Ming-Lee Chen." Says Rubaul. Ming starts to act stereotypically Japanese, even though she claims to be a k-pop star. "MING, BRING BOTH EYES FORWARD I'M RIGHT HERE." Screams Doc. "Ok you racist cunt, if you didnt look so sickening and werent such an icon i would KILL YOU." Says doc as they just move on to the next queen on that note. They skip a few people, saying that bayonse was sickening and looked it on the ruwnay, Kalison was iconic as usual but wtf is w/ that outfit, Rose and rosetta were boring and Annie was a fucking mess. As usual. "Now, onto miss Jiggly. What is that outfit? It's not even red you dumb cunt." Jiggly just looks around. "just because your jiggly toes create such a commotion?" She asks as they just ignore her because at least she's iconic. "Ok ladies, you go to the interior illusions lounge and we will come to a decision." They all leave, heading to the lounge. Interior Illusions Lounge Bayonse looks at Kalison, mockingly "Why did you just throw your swimsuit on and not make a nice dress? xo" Kalison rolls her eyes. "Bitch i don't know how to sew?!" Kalison laughs. "This is a DRAG COMPETITION, HOW COME YOU CAN'T SEW?" She questions Kalison. "Some people can sew, Some people CAN NOT." Kalison replies in an annoyed tone. "But look at it this way... I only just started to do my own makeup when I auditioned for the show, but I'm not gonna sit around and say 'Oh I don't really know how to do makeup like that blahbluhblahblablah. NO, that's not an excuse?!" Bayonse looks confused at Kalison. "Bitch it's not an excuse, it's the reality of it." "But this is not the first season..." Bayonse replies as Kalison's rage-meter takes off. "NO NO NO HOLD ON SINCE THIS IS NOT THE FIRST SEASON HOW COME YOU DON'T KNOW TO DO YO MAKEUP? HOW COME YO MAKEUP AINT NICE?" Kalison asks Rose. "OH SO YOU GONNA INSULT MY MAKEUP NOW WHEN I SAID NOTHING ABOUT YOU? THEY SAID IT, THE JUDGES DID." "BITCH YOU'VE BEEN SAYING SHIT ALL WEEK!?" Kalison's horse teeth start throbbing. "EXACTLY, I'M NOT HERE TO MAKE BEST BUDDIES, BITCH! YOU BEEN EVERYBODY'S BFF AND KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI NO. I'M NOT HERE TO BE YOUR FRIEND, YOUR FRIEN -- NO, I'M HERE TO FUCKING WIN 100,000 DOLLARS AND BECOME A FUCKING DRAG SUPERSTAR." Bayonse snaps back. "WELL THERE'S A LOT OF PEOPLE I GET ALONG WITH AND CLEARLY I DON'T GET ALONG WIT YOU." "THATS FINE I DON'T HAVE TO BE YOUR FRIEND, I DON'T HAVE TO BE YOUR FRIEND TO WIN THIS SHOW! THIS IS NOT RUBAUL'S BEST FRIEND RACE!?" "Yeah, no shit Sherlock." The queens sit in an awkward silence, drinking their Absolut vodkas, staring back as they are called back to the main stage, The safe queens stand at the back, the other queens at the front. Lip Synch and Elimination The queens all come back on the runway, Rubaul standing, ready to announce who is safe. "Okay queers, I mean queens. Cher and Annie, you were messy, but you're safe." Annie plays victim and Cher flips rubaul off as they head to the back of the stage. "Clara, You were outshined, but you're safe." "Ming, For being racist, you lost out on the win. Stop being a cunt. You're safe. So are you Kalison, ugly." They both cry and run back to the stage. "Bayonse, not only do you look sickening, but your death drop made your appearance iconic. Condragulations, you are the winner of this weeks challenge." Bayonse turns into Orangu and walks to the back of the stage. "Rose and Rosetta, get the fuck out" Raja screams, placing them in bottom two. No one had any idea Raja was there or why but they're in the bottom, Jiggly barely clinging on. Rose and Rosetta iconically lip synch to "Tranny Chaser" by Rupaul and Rosetta is sent packing by Rose the Hebrew bitch, see ya miss thing.